biography: yugioh new times
by phantomparanioa
Summary: this isnt a story this is the biographys of my two main charecters of my new series the chapters will be up after i upload the biographys
1. jamie

This character sheet completed by: rock-kun-exe

~CHARACTER~

Character's Full Name: jamie princeton

Reason or Meaning of Name: well because shes a she

Nickname: nightshroud/darkness

Reason for Nickname: she is the latest host for him has been since she was 6

Birth Date: october 31st

~PHYSICAL APPEARANCE~

Age: 13

Height: 5' 7

Weight: 90

Gender: female

Sexual Preference: men

Body Type/Build: small and skinny

Skin Tone: pale

Eye Color: black gray [red when nightshroud/darkness is in control]

Hair Color: black

Hairstyle: short all around exepet for her bangs that has one pointed down and one longer hangeing over it

Predominant Feature: sometimes seen wereing nightshroud/darkness red eyes mask

Detailed Physical Description: wears a short sleeved purple top with a black jacket and two skull belts with grey pants and black shoes her duel disk is on her left hand it is black with silver marks

~BACKGROUND~

Hometown: unknown she does more traveling then anything usly alone [until she meets marcel more on him in next biography]

Most striking or affecting memory or event (be it positive or negative) that helped turn them into the person they are today: being a princeton and daughter of chazz/Jun Manjoume she had alot to work up to wich stressed her out a few days later after her sixth birthday she started hearing nightshroud/darkness in her head the only time he can full take control is when shes unconcess

Childhood Friends: marcel [a demon boy who has a crush on her very overprotective with her will do anything to protect her from nightshroud/darkness]

Favorite Childhood Possession: doomsday dragon [my oc card a zombie dragon whos abblities is when soummound dystroys all monsters exept it self on the feild and gains 500atk/def points for every dragon and zombie card in eathir oplayers graveyard]

Education/Special Training: was just raised for dueling and studies

~PERSONALITY~

Favorites/Likes: she loves the coulour black swimming and choclate her fav animal is the timber wolf loves marcel but too shy to admit it not aware of his demon hood

Most Hated/Dislikes: nightshroud/darkness running marcel in a bad mood [lol messing with a demon like him on a bad day is a death wish]

Fears: marcel leaveing her alone

They're most at ease when: shes with marcel her only friend

Most ill at ease when: nightshroud/darkness talks to her

Best Characteristic (whether they see it as such or not): wont leave her friend[s] alone or in danger will do all in her power to help them even resort to useing nightshroud/darkness powers

Worst Characteristic (whether they see it as such or not): short temeperd [really only happens when she sees marcel spying on her getting changed or takeing a bath]

Strengths: detremend a good friend fast helpful kind

Weaknesses: senceative a slight hit on the head can knock her unconccess on the spot

Hobbies/Interests: traveling loves trying new foods even thow she dosnt have much of a apptit

Regrets: letting nightshroud/darkness control her

Fetishes/Strange Behaviors: she clings to marcel all the time [they even share the same bed]

Philosophy on Life: dont let things get to you live your life to the fullest that you can

Attitude Towards Death: not ganna happen

~SELF-PERCEPTION~

One word they would use to describe themself: tomboy

What do they consider their best physical characteristic?

she consders her loyalty to marcel her best charecteristic

What do they consider their worst physical characteristic?

too sencative

How they think others perceive them: helpful kind aggrsive at some points

~GOALS~

Immediate Goals: help everyone she can

Long Term Goals: get rid of nightshroud/darkness

How do they plan to accomplish these goals?

shes not shur

~PROBLEMS/CRISES~

How do they react in a crisis?

shocked and wants to help as soon as possible

How do they face problems?

quickly and think of what could happen after wards

Kinds of problems they usually run into: kidnapping [jamie] nightshroud/darkness and outher demons

How they react to NEW problems: hasnt happened yet

How they react to change: scared freaks out

~FAMILY~

Mother: dead

Relationship with her: she died at giveing birth to jamie

Father: chazz princeton

Relationship with him: stronge helps her often

Siblings: none

Birth Order: jamie

Relationship with each: none

Children of Siblings: none yet

Friends: marcel

~RELATION WITH OTHERS~

Are they divorced? Married? Engaged?

starts off as friends with marcel then becomes engaged then pregnet the same night

Have they ever cheated on a significant other?

never

How do they relate to others?

very well happy to make friends

How are they perceived by others

lovers

~PRESENT DAY~

Occupation: none [still traveling]

Past Occupations: none [she travels]

Friends: marcel

Enemies: too many too say

Weapon and/or Fighting Style: kick boxing

Mode of Transportation: helicopter and walking boat

Most prized possession: marcel and doomsday dragon

Why?

well marcel saved her from nightshroud/darkness on there first meeting and they become friends [marecl thought she was a he until he saw her naked but he was also in love at first sight] and doomsday dragon because her dad gave it to her

thats the end i own marcel and jamie marcels name and part apprence comes from the same one in yugioh gx because i happen to like the name so plz leave a comment and ill put up marcels bio soon


	2. marcel

This character sheet completed by: rock-kun-exe

~CHARACTER~

Character's Full Name: Reason or Meaning of Name: marcel

Nickname: demon boy

Reason for Nickname: well hes a demon from anouther relem

Birth Date: he forgot [lol]

~PHYSICAL APPEARANCE~

Age: too old to remeber but has the apprence of a 14 year old

Height: 6 ' 8

Weight: 110

Gender: male [demon]

Sexual Preference: girls

Type/Build: skinny and short but taller then jamie

Skin Tone: very pale

Eye Color: onix goldish

Hair Color: black

Hairstyle: short

Predominant Feature: his left hand has claws and torn flush usly covred in bandges

Detailed Physical Description: seen wearing a gray top brown pants bandges on his left hand slightly sunken eyes white shoes and a coller made to restrain some of his more dangrous powers

~BACKGROUND~

Homeworld: the other relem [demon plain]

Most striking or affecting memory or event (be it positive or negative) that helped turn them into the person they are today: well hes a pervert he was spending his time spying on girls in the hot spring when he spotted jamie/nightshroud/darkness and followed him/her and well a fight broke out and he actdently broke her free from nightshroud/darkness control

Childhood Friends: jamie [his crush]

Favorite Childhood Possession: nothing

Education/Special Training: demon magic

~PERSONALITY~

Favorites/Likes: girls jamie toys games the moon

Most Hated/Dislikes: getting wet nightshroud/darkness [more or less jelous of him lol]

Fears: loseing jamie

They're most at ease when: sitting with jamie under a full moon

Most ill at ease when: nightshroud/darkness in control

Best Characteristic (whether they see it as such or not): kind hearted not afried to admit how he feels

Worst Characteristic (whether they see it as such or not): perveted [is that a good or a bad thing lets count as both]

Strengths: teleporting invisabbliti possion of humen hosts [would never do this to jamie] and outher demonic powers

Weaknesses: girls [gets nosebleeds on sight of a girls well breasts] crosses, holy water, rare salt

Hobbies/Interests: girls

Regrets: none [yet]

Fetishes/Strange Behaviors: girls [again] and jamie

Philosophy on Life: My whole life or should i say death has been guided by you jamie

Attitude Towards Death: who cares im already dead

~SELF-PERCEPTION~

One word they would use to describe themself:

What do they consider their best physical characteristic?

being sneaky

What do they consider their worst physical characteristic?

my left hand

How they think others perceive them:

freaky scary avoid at all costs

~GOALS~

Immediate Goals: make jamie happy

Long Term Goals: do what ever it takes to help her in her goals

How do they plan to accomplish these goals?

stay by jamies side threw thick and thin and if im lucky maby well get together

~PROBLEMS/CRISES~

How do they react in a crisis? calm unless there fighting a guy the agresive

How do they face problems?

keep jamie safe make shur no one touches her and kick there asses

Kinds of problems they usually run into: kidnappings other demons attacking them and worst of all nightshroud/darkness

How they react to NEW problems: hasnt happened yet

How they react to change: calm collected

~FAMILY~

Mother: dead

Relationship with her: hes older then you think shes long gone

Father: dead

Relationship with him: long gone

Siblings: none

Birth Order: marcel

Relationship with each: none

Children of Siblings: none yet

Friends: jamie

~RELATION WITH OTHERS~

Are they divorced? Married? Engaged?

starts off as friends with jamie then becomes engaged then inpregnets her the same night

Have they ever cheated on a significant other?

never

How do they relate to others?

hes aggresive towards other guys expecily if they hit on jamie in front of him [the last guy who did that well lets just say hes 10 feet under in 100 diffrent spots]

How are they perceived by others

lovers

~PRESENT DAY~

Occupation: none [still traveling]

Past Occupations: none [has always travels]

Friends: jamie

Enemies: too many too say

Weapon and/or Fighting Style: demonic

Mode of Transportation: helicopter and walking boat

Most prized possession: jamie Why?

well marcel saved her from nightshroud/darkness on there first meeting and they become friends [marecl thought she was a he until he saw her naked but he was also in love at first sight]

thats the end i own marcel and jamie marcels name and part apprence comes from the same one in yugioh gx because i happen to like the name so plz leave a comment i will draw the two soon i promise


End file.
